


Sick Days

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [163]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fmagiftexchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse is whiny when he's sick.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa is the owner, Bones is the user, I’m just a fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

The first winter after the Promised Day started out mild, but quickly turned into one of those seasons that everyone remembered, for all the bad reasons. Everyone was sick with colds or coughs, not to mention the foolishness that came when it actually snowed in Risembool, so there were more broken arms, legs, and heads, too; not to mention some frost bite from idiots who didn't think to dress for the weather. 

Pinako was kept busy with patients, which meant Winry was, too; and that meant Edward and Alphonse were dragged in to help with making sure there was enough wood on the fire, and hot water on the stove, and a fresh pot of coffee or tea perking or brewing at any point. Of course, Alphonse, with his weakened system, came down with the first cold, which nearly sent Edward into a frenzy of keeping his brother warm with blankets, drowning in fluids, and cossetted to the point that Alphonse finally had to roar at him to be left alone. 

_Secretly, to Winry, Alphonse admitted it was kind of cute, Edward acting like that. Winry just rolled her eyes in amidst folding another clean batch of handkerchiefs._

The problem was, that weakened immune system meant Alphonse caught every cold that winter. And, while at first, being sick was a novelty, he quickly decided he hated being sick. Worse, now that Edward knew his little brother would survive a cold, Edward went back to being Winry's slave, rather than Alphonse's. 

_Secretly, Winry told Alphonse how cute it was, Edward jumping whenever she needed anything. Alphonse pouted and fumed, and wanted his clingy brother back, but he didn't have boobs, a curvy butt, and big blue eyes to bat appropriately. No, he had a snotty nose and a fever._

Whining didn't get him the attention he craved, nor did sulking. He couldn't actually help - Pinako insisted if he was contagious, everyone she treated might get sick, too, and she wasn't having that. Bad enough, having one sick kid in the house. Winry was nice enough to bring him hot drinks and aspirins, and Edward would sit in the room and read aloud to him, but neither of them could spend the whole day with him, and it was boring, just listening to the radio. 

Alphonse almost wished Mei Chang was in Risembool - she'd heal him right up and then they could go out and...he could get sick again, with all the symptoms available. So for the mean time, he was stuck in his room, feeling like the most bored person to ever be bored while sick. 

"You're such a baby about this!" Edward growled after Alphonse whined he didn't really have anything to do. "Why don't you just write up everything we did while we were traveling?" 

"You did that already," Alphonse reminded with a pout. 

"What happened to me didn't necessarily happen to you," Edward pointed out. "You might have different insights." 

Better insights, Alphonse thought to himself, considering he was the more level-headed brother. It really was a great idea. "Where's my journal?"

And for the rest of the winter, he was busy, writing and writing, and sometimes, reading aloud certain passages to Winry, or Pinako, when they weren't too busy, and leaving both women laughing. 

Edward was all right with that, even if he was the one being mocked - it kept his brother from driving the rest of them crazy. And, better yet, it didn't involve a kitten in the house. 

He was saving that in reserve to distract Alphonse, if he took a turn for the more annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _any, any, "Oh my God, you are such a baby when you're sick!"_ from ElfGirlJen.


End file.
